Dietro I Suoi Occhi Solo Il Buio
by La Polla
Summary: 2p!Hetalia AU. America ormai è stanco della sua relazione con Inghilterra e decide di cambiare aria; così adocchia Italia, la cui relazione con Germania sembra colare a picco. America comincia a corteggiare la nazione mediterranea, ma il testardo italiano gli darà filo da torcere.
1. Capitolo 1: Noia e chiacchiere

**N/A : Altra "prima" fanfiction :D ho deciso di pubblicare anche questa oggi perché era pronto il primo capitolo**

**Ciclo****: Eros&Thanatos**

**Personaggi principali****: 2p!Italia, 2p!America, 2p!Inghilterra, 2p!Germania**

**Coppie****: 2p!Italia x 2p!America (inizialmente 2p!Italia x 2p!Germania e 2p!Inghilterra x 2p!America)**

**Rating****: T**

**AVVERTENZE****: Yaoi (avvertirò ad ogni capitolo per le scene "esplicite"), ****linguaggio, alcune scene di violenza**

**Hetalia non mi appartiene**

**Buona Lettura!**

**Dietro I Suoi Occhi Solo Il Buio**

**- Capitolo 1: Noia e chiacchiere -**

America sbadigliò. Era un meeting particolarmente noioso. Si guardò in giro e notò che anche gli altri erano più o meno dello stesso parere. Gli unici che gridavano erano Giappone e Grecia, chissà per quale cavolo di motivo. America sbuffò, alzando i fogli che erano davanti a lui; continuò così per un quarto d'ora, suo unico motivo di svago.

"Non so perché diavolo sono venuto a questo meeting, non ho niente a che fare con voi nazioni dell'Occidente!"

"Allora perché non torni a casa tua e smetti di romperci le palle?" disse Francia noncurante con una sigaretta in bocca. "Così ci liberi dalla tua puzza, cane giallo."

A questo insulto Giappone salì sul tavolo, sguainò la katana e la puntò contro Francia, che sobbalzò e fece cadere la sigaretta proprio fra le pieghe dei suoi calzoni. "_Merde!_" esclamò la nazione.

"Vuoi dire qualcos'altro prima che ti mozzi quella lingua biforcuta?" disse Giappone con un tono che avrebbe fatto congelare l'inferno.

"Si, dai, staccagli la testa!" urlò eccitato Svizzera, il guerrafondaio del gruppo.

"Ma no, poverino, se no dopo come farà a gustare i miei dolcetti?" cinguettò Inghilterra, con un risolino sadico.

"Il meeting si sta rivelando più interessante del previsto" constatò Russia, appoggiando i gomiti sul tavolo e il mento tra le mani.

America non era affatto sorpreso dalla piega che avevano preso gli eventi. Alla fine di un meeting, c'era sempre qualcuno che si beccava un pugno nell'occhio, una gomitata tra le costole o una bella impronta di stivale sul fondoschiena...ma questa volta andò diversamente.

Ad un certo punto, si sentì un suono sordo._ Tonf!_ Tutti si voltarono a guardare. Era stato Italia a piantare il suo coltello nel legno del tavolo.

America lo guardò con curiosità. La piccola nazione sembrava estremamente, visibilmente, particolarmente _incazzata_. Di solito nessuno interveniva nei meeting per fermare gli altri, o perché era impegnato a bisticciare con qualcuno o perché semplicemente se ne fregava. Ma Italia si alzò in piedi nella sala diventata all'improvviso muta come una tomba e disse: "Qualcuno mi può spiegare perché cazzo facciamo dei meeting se poi finiamo solo per scannarci a vicenda? Oggi sarei potuto rimanere a casa a fare un milione di cose, ma no, dovevo venire a questo meeting di merda e sentire voialtri che non fate altro che sparare cazzate e sbranarvi a vicenda come se foste cani rabbiosi. Bene, sapete che vi dico? Mi avete rotto i coglioni. Me ne vado." Detto questo, raccolse il coltello e si avviò alla porta.

Nessuna delle altre nazioni spiccicò parola. Dopo un po' Giappone scese dal tavolo e mugugnò : "Me ne vado anch'io." Gli altri lo imitarono, bisbigliando qualche parola, intuendo che il divertimento era finito.

America rimase stupito dalla reazione di Italia: di solito se ne stava in disparte, senza intervenire in nessun argomento, scambiando qualche parola con Germania, ridacchiando sotto i baffi. Vedendo quest'ultimo ancora seduto al tavolo, con gli occhi rivolti verso il basso, come se quello che era appena successo non lo riguardasse affatto, America sentì un ghigno maligno spuntargli sulle labbra. _Probabilmente Mr. Muscolo non é riuscito a soddisfarlo come si deve ieri notte._

Oh sì, tutti sapevano della relazione tra Germania e Italia. America si era spesso domandato come facessero a stare insieme e aveva concepito una sua teoria: Italia aveva trovato qualcuno da comandare, per compensare gli anni in cui era stato la colonia di Austria, e Germania, essendo indifferente alla maggior parte delle situazioni, si era adeguato senza troppi problemi.

Mentre pensava queste cose, sentì qualcuno che gli si gettava addosso con tale foga che per poco non ruzzolò giù dalla sedia. "E-Ehi!"

"A cosa stavi pensando, tesoruccio mio?" squittì Inghilterra con la sua vocetta stridula.

"Niente che ti riguardi."

La sua relazione con la nazione britannica non stava andando per niente bene. Inghilterra lo aveva allevato e, da giovane, America si era divertito spesso a fargli scherzi ma, nonostante questo, lo aveva sempre aiutato. Una volta cresciuto, aveva provato una forte attrazione per Inghilterra, anche se aveva combattuto contro di lui per la sua indipendenza. Si erano comunque messi insieme ed i primi tempi erano stati magnifici. Inghilterra cucinava cupcake buonissimi, che America divorava, e gli raccontava storie imbarazzanti su Francia, mentre la sera facevano l'amore dove capitava. Nonostante America non fosse un tipo romantico, aveva sempre cercato di compiacere Inghilterra su questo versante: gli portava a casa enormi mazzi di rose e cioccolatini, lo portava a vedere i film più strappalacrime che davano al momento - America avrebbe voluto aprirsi gli intestini con una motosega ogni maledettissima volta -, lo portava nei ristoranti più romantici di tutta la East Cost. Ma ben presto si era stancato, i cupcake ora sembravano tutti uguali, il sesso era diventato monotono, il desiderio di compiacere Inghilterra – seppur sofferto - svanito nel nulla. America si era reso conto che Inghilterra non aveva voluto mai una volta andare a compiere un omicidio con lui. Allora aveva cominciato a trattarlo con indifferenza, rispondendo freddamente e smettendo di fare qualsiasi cosa carina per lui, sperando che troncasse la relazione. Al contrario, Inghilterra non sembrava essersene accorto e anzi lo tormentava ancora di più.

"Perché mi rispondi così? Sei cattivo" lo pungolò il suo persecutore.

"Si, sono cattivo, e sai cosa faccio quando divento cattivo? Apro la testa a quelli che mi hanno fatto diventare cattivo" rispose in modo scherzoso America.

"Oww, come sei lagnoso" sbottò Inghilterra, alzandosi. "Sto pensando di non darti il tuo premio stasera." _Per fortuna_, pensò America.

Inghilterra si avviò verso la porta, poi si voltò. "Io vado con Francia e Cina a vedere un nuovo negozio di dolci che hanno aperto in città. Vuoi venire?"

"No, grazie. I dolci mi fanno venire la diarrea" disse America, sperando di aver irritato l'altro.

_Colpito e affondato_. La faccia di Inghilterra avvampò di rabbia, ma si contenne e sorrise ad America. "Allora ci vediamo dopo, pasticcino." E uscì dalla stanza.

America grugnì, massaggiandosi le tempie. Doveva porre fine a quella storia il prima possibile. Intanto la sala si era svuotata ed era rimasto solo lui. Aspettò qualche minuto, poi uscì.

Arrivato in strada, rimase lì in piedi, le mani in tasca. _Che palle, cosa faccio adesso?_ Iniziò a camminare giù per la via. Se avesse avuto la sua mazza sarebbe andato a creare un po' di confusione da qualche parte, ma l'aveva rotta due giorni fa, quando l'aveva tirata in testa ad un tizio troppo forte ed entrambe – la mazza e la testa – si erano spaccate come cocomeri. America ne era rimasto talmente turbato – era la sua mazza preferita – che aveva organizzato il funerale nel giardino di casa sua, invitando solo Tony e Inghilterra – che in verità si era autoinvitato -.

Passando davanti ad un bar, America guardò dentro annoiato, quando scorse una figura con uno strano ciuffo che gli spuntava dalla testa seduta al bancone. _Uh uh uh, adesso ci divertiamo. _C'era parecchia gente nel bar. _Furbo da parte tua, Italia, _pensò. Nei posti affollati c'era meno possibilità di dare nell'occhio, soprattutto per una nazione che vantava centinaia di omicidi sulla propria testa.

America si avvicinò al bancone e si sedette con nonchalance di fianco ad Italia. L'altra nazione stava sorseggiando un caffè, quando sentì un movimento di lato e una voce gioiosa esclamare: "Ciao, compare, come va?"

Italia lo guardò inarcando un sopracciglio e tornò a bere il suo caffè. America gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. "Avanti, adesso non saluti neanche più un amico?"

"Non ricordo di essere mai stato tuo amico, America."

"Beh, hai ragione ma c'è sempre occasione per fare nuove amicizie."

"Che cosa vuoi?" chiese Italia ostile.

America fece una faccia addolorata. "Voglio solo fare due chiacchiere con te, compare. A proposito, quello scatto che hai avuto prima al meeting l'ho trovato piuttosto..._interessante_." Sghignazzò leggermente. Era convinto che il motivo della sfuriata dell'altra nazione fosse dovuta ai problemi personali tra i due membri dell'Asse e aveva intenzione di stuzzicare Italia fino a che non gli si fosse avventato alla gola. Eh, sì, America aveva bisogno di una bella rissa.

"Davvero?" fece Italia, girandosi verso di lui e guardandolo in maniera sospettosa.

"Davvero. Infatti, mi stavo chiedendo se tra te e Germania andasse tutto bene." America nascose un ghigno. Sperava di vedere lo sconcerto sul volto dell'altro, ma rimase deluso, perché Italia sorrise e disse: "Sei molto gentile a chiedermi del mio stato emotivo, _davvero,_ ma credo che tu ti debba concentrare più su te stesso. Non credo tu ti sia del tutto ripreso dalla tua, ahem, _perdita_." Pronunciò l'ultima parola con voce languida.

America capì al volo l'antifona. Sentì la bile salirgli alla bocca. Rispose a denti stretti. "Non è stato così _tragico_. Non devo riprendermi da niente. E poi come lo sai!?"

"Beh, quando si ha un fidanzato talmente pettegolo anche i tuoi pensieri diventano di dominio pubblico." Italia finì con un sorso il caffè e si alzò, prima che l'altro gli si avventasse addosso. "E' stata una bella chiacchierata. Ci vediamo, America."

Mentre si avviava verso l'uscita, America gridò: "Si, Italia, ci vedremo _moooolto _presto." Non gli era piaciuta per niente la piega che aveva preso la conversazione, e avrebbe avuto la sua vendetta. Inoltre doveva trovare il modo di farla pagare anche a Inghilterra. _Quel figlio di un coyote rabbioso..._

Tutti i clienti si erano voltati a guardare le due nazioni. Italia guardò America per un momento, poi girò i tacchi e se ne andò.

**Ecco a voi! :)**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Prossimo capitolo: Punizione e caccia**

**America punisce Inghilterra per la faccenda della mazza e poi esce a fare quattro passi...**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Ci si sente presto! **

**Ciao Ciao**


	2. Capitolo 2: Punizione e caccia

**N/A: ecco il secondo capitolo che tutti aspettavano con ansia :D**

**Scusatemi se trovate errori**

**Come sempre Hetalia non mi appartiene**

**Buona Lettura!**

* * *

**Dietro I Suoi Occhi Solo Il Buio**

**- Capitolo 2: Punizione e caccia -**

America uscì quando si era già fatto buio e il barista stava per chiudere.

Era incazzato come una iena e l'unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare era l'imminente strangolamento di Inghilterra da parte sua. L'avrebbe sistemato a dovere quello stronzetto petulante.

Camminò con la testa bassa, sbuffando come un toro, non accorgendosi di aver sorpassato il suo appartamento di due isolati. Ancora più incazzato fece marcia indietro, tirando un calcio ad un gatto che aveva sfortunatamente incrociato la sua strada.

Per le nazioni il modo migliore per comprarsi delle proprietà e beni materiali era lavorare come killer a tempo pieno. Infatti più uccidevano, più il loro Paese cresceva in potenza economica e militare e, allo stesso tempo, potevano 'barattare' gli omicidi con ciò che desideravano di più. Era come un concorso a premi: chi faceva più punti vinceva i regali più belli. I loro superiori avevano raggiunto all'unanime quella decisione sia per l'andamento crescente del proprio Paese sia per tenere le nazioni distanti dai loro affari.

Certo, potevano usare anche il denaro ma l'assassinio si era rivelato uno sport più stimolante della speculazione monetaria e altamente competitivo. Avevano persino allestito una classifica: come gruppo gli Alleati era al primo posto, seguiti dall'Asse e dai Nordici; individualmente America era secondo solo a Russia, seguito da Svizzera e Giappone. La classifica si aggiornava ogni anno e alla fine le nazioni usavano gli omicidi come moneta di scambio.

America possedeva già sette case sparse per tutto il Paese, più svariate proprietà che gli servivano come rifugio o luoghi di tortura. Per un centinaio d'anni – ancora prima che venisse allestita la classifica - non aveva fatto altro che accumulare omicidi su omicidi e si sentiva soddisfatto del suo lavoro e della crescita del suo Paese, ora uno dei più forti del mondo.

Il portiere notturno non lo degnò di uno sguardo e America non rilevò nemmeno la sua presenza. In ascensore la sua frustrazione non fece che peggiorare: la musichetta era davvero insopportabile e l'occhio sinistro cominciò ad avere un tic. Finalmente arrivato all'ultimo piano, dove si trovava il suo attico costatogli millecinquecento omicidi escluso l'arredamento, America venne accolto da risate sommesse che provenivano dalla cucina. Accostandosi alla porta, lo sorprese trovare Francia seduto al tavolo da pranzo insieme a Inghilterra – che si era stabilito abusivamente in casa dell'americano -.

"Come ti stavo dicendo, era talmente sconvolto che ha preparato una mini-bara in giardino e ci ha messo dentro la mazza, lo crederesti? Ma mi faceva una pena che non mi sentivo di lasciarlo solo con quel suo strano amico, sai quella specie di alieno di nome Timmy..."

"Ahem!" tossì America, rivelando la sua presenza. I due alzarono la testa, sorpresi.

"Oh, sei tu, tesoro. Sei tornato tardi" cinguettò Inghilterra con un sorriso a trentasei denti.

America ringhiò. Non sopportava la sua voce. "L'hai detto a tutti quanti o manca ancora qualcuno? Perché se è così, vado al _Daily_ e rilascio un'intervista." America stava letteralmente ribollendo di rabbia, il tic all'occhio ai massimi storici.

"Calma, _mon ami_, è solo una storiella divertente che presto tutti scorderanno" replicò Francia alzandosi e mettendo una mano sulla spalla di America. Tuttavia gli scappò una risatina sommessa.

"Se non te ne vai entro tre secondi, giuro che ti strappò le palle e te le faccio ingoiare." La minaccia sortì il suo effetto. Francia si dileguò più veloce della luce.

"Oh, tesoro, non essere così cattivo con i miei amici." Inghilterra mise il broncio, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

America non ci vide più. Lo agguantò per la camicia. "Ascoltami bene, piccolo coglioncello cerebroleso. Primo; il mio amico si chiama Tony, non Timmy. Secondo; smettila di chiamarmi 'tesoro', 'pasticcino' ed altre stronzate simili. E terzo; smettila di raccontare in giro le mie faccende, anzi smettila di parlare proprio!"

Quello che non si aspettava fu Inghilterra che si mise a singhiozzare. Ecco un'altra cosa che America odiava dal profondo dell'anima: non poteva sopportare la vista di qualcuno che piangeva, specialmente se era un uomo. Lo tollerava solo quando era una vittima a supplicare per la propria vita e in quell'occasione i pianti erano musica per le sue orecchie. Ma la vista di Inghilterra in lacrime lo fece andare su tutte le furie.

Sbatté violentemente Inghilterra contro il muro e marciò verso il bancone della cucina. Lì trovò l'oggetto della sua vendetta.

C'era una bella torta, rifinita in tutti i dettagli, che avrebbe fatto invidia al migliore degli chef. America sapeva che Inghilterra aveva impiegato settimane per decorarla perché voleva vincere a tutti i costi il primo premio di un concorso di pasticceria che si svolgeva nella loro città. America aveva cercato di fregarne più volte un pezzo ma Inghilterra era stato a farvi la guardia giorno e notte. Questa era la sua occasione di vendetta. Sul volto di America spuntò un ghigno malefico. "La gara è domani, se non mi sbaglio, vero, Inghilterra?"

Inghilterra si era tirato su a fatica, e con orrore vide dove si trovava America. "No, ti prego, America..." supplicò tra le lacrime.

"Devi averci impiegato molto tempo per farla, non è così? Se io la rovinassi, sarebbe tutto tempo sprecato." Con un dito tirò via un po' di crema e la assaggiò. "Mmmm, davvero deliziosa."

"America, per favore, la stai rovinando..."

"Davvero?" esclamò America. Infilò la mano dentro la torta, tirando fuori tutto quello che riuscì ad agguantare, lasciando un buco enorme. "Ehi, Tony, hai fame? Qui c'è un po' di torta!"

Sentirono un tramestio per il soggiorno, poi l'alieno serpentiforme entrò in cucina, scavalcò Inghilterra e atterrò sulla torta con un sonoro _splat_, spargendola dappertutto.

"NOOOO!" gridò Inghilterra ormai al colmo della disperazione.

Tony divorò tutta la torta che ora era ridotta ad un ammasso di poltiglia sul pavimento e i mobili. La bocca e le zampe dell'alieno erano sporche di crema rossa e blu. "Se Tony ha mangiato così di gusto allora la tua torta avrebbe vinto sicuramente il primo premio. Peccato che tu non possa più partecipare" sghignazzò America e si mise a ridere come un matto.

Il danno psicologico era sempre più duraturo del danno fisico e la mente di Inghilterra era particolarmente suscettibile a quelle cose.

La nazione bionda tremava di rabbia. "Tu...tu... sei un mostro!" Corse nella sua stanza, piangendo.

"_Io _sarei un mostro? Non mi risulta che tu sia un santo. E poi te la sei cercata. Vattene da questa casa finché puoi oppure dovrai vedertela con altri episodi spiacevoli di questo tipo" gli urlò di rimando America. Perché, perché, _perché_ non riusciva a togliersi dai piedi quella blatta ambulante? _Ho fatto ogni cattiveria possibile, perché non se ne va?_

La rabbia non era ancora sbollita così decise di uscire. Ma aveva bisogno di un'arma. Aveva una vecchia mazza da baseball nella sua stanza. La andò a prendere. _Mi ci vorrebbero dei chiodi_, pensò. Si guardò attorno e trovò sette chiodi arrugginiti su una mensola e li conficcò nella testa della mazza. _Spero che resista ai colpi._

Mentre usciva sentì i singhiozzi di Inghilterra provenire dalla sua stanza. America fece una smorfia di disgusto ed uscì.

* * *

L'estate era quasi finita e il freddo dell'autunno cominciava a far sentire il suo morso; America si strinse nella sua giacca di pelle, mormorando oscenità fra i denti. Si incamminò per le strade che diventavano sempre più buie man mano che il sole scendeva sotto la linea dell'orizzonte. L'ora perfetta per ogni tipo di crimine. E per la caccia di America.

Girovagava per le vie in cerca di una preda, facendo roteare la mazza per aria. Alla sera, c'erano pochi temerari che si avventuravano in città. I trasporti pubblici si fermavano alle sette di sera e chi tornava a casa dopo quell'ora era costretto a cavarsela da solo. Con le auto ferme e le strade deserte sembrava una città fantasma. La maggior parte della gente si chiudeva in casa, al sicuro da assassini e farabutti che vagavano nella notte e attendevano le loro vittime nell'ombra. Ma la sicurezza data dalle quattro pareti domestiche non costituiva una garanzia: una volta America si era intrufolato in casa di una famiglia di Boston e aveva atteso che mamma, papà e le due bambine si riunissero per la cena prima di fare un massacro. Tuttavia, entrare in casa era comunque svantaggioso nella maggior parte dei casi: ogni abitazione aveva un sistema automatico dall'allarme che scattava appena rilevava la presenza di un estraneo al nucleo familiare: attraverso le telecamere, un computer riconosceva la fisionomia di un intruso o quella dell'occupante della casa. Il segnale veniva immediatamente inviato alla centrale di polizia più vicina, che accorreva sul posto in un baleno. America si stupiva ogni volta della velocità con cui la polizia accorreva ad un allarme: per essere un mondo dove la violenza era all'ordine del giorno, la polizia era altamente efficiente, ma solo per i comuni assassini. Le nazioni erano decisamente fuori dalla loro portata.

America stava camminando ormai da un'ora quando scorse qualcuno un centinaio di metri davanti a sé. Dalla fisionomia sembrava un uomo, alto e robusto, o forse era l'impermeabile a farlo più grosso. Il tipo camminava sul marciapiede con la testa china, le mani in tasca e gli occhi a terra. America non si voleva far sfuggire quell'opportunità.

Pedinò l'uomo il più silenziosamente possibile per circa un chilometro, assicurandosi di non passare troppo vicino ai lampioni e rischiare di essere visto. Quando l'uomo svoltò in un vicolo nella sua mente lanciò un urlo di gioia. _Non mi pare vero, è troppo facile! Quello __è__ un vicolo cieco._

Modificando la presa sulla mazza, si guardò attorno per osservare se qualcuno lo avesse notato e poi entrò anche lui nel vicolo.

Era completamente immerso nel buio ma America aveva una buona vista; tuttavia non riuscì a scorgere il tizio da nessuna parte. _Non può essersi volatilizzato nel nulla_, si disse la nazione.

Il vicolo non aveva altre vie d'uscita a parte quella da cui arrivava America, nemmeno porte che conducessero agli edifici adiacenti. L'americano sentiva puzza di trappola da un miglio di distanza ma non riusciva proprio a spiegarsi quello strano fenomeno. Alla fine l'unica alternativa che gli rimaneva era il cassonetto dei rifiuti. Non c'era altro posto in cui la sua vittima poteva essersi nascosta.

America si avvicinò al cassonetto, controllando attentamente che l'uomo non si fosse nascosto dietro e mise una mano sulla maniglia. La aprì di scatto e fece un balzo indietro, mazza sollevata per difendersi da eventuali attacchi.

L'unica cosa che venne fuori fu un gatto randagio smilzo e dal pelo arruffato che gli soffiò contro prima di saltare a terra e correre via nella notte.

Ma America non era mica nato ieri. Con cautela, fece un passo avanti, poi un altro e un altro ancora. Stava per sbirciare dentro il cassonetto quando qualcuno gridò: "Fermo dove sei!"

Sorpreso, America si girò di scatto e vide quattro sbirri che gli puntavano contro le pistole. Prima che potesse reagire, l'uomo con l'impermeabile che America aveva pedinato sbucò fuori dal cassonetto e lo investì con una scossa elettrica.

America urlò, lasciò la presa sulla mazza e cadde a terra. L'uomo saltò fuori e si avvicinò ad America, che giaceva a terra con le membra intorpidite dalla scossa. "Finalmente. Era da tempo che volevamo metterti le mani addosso ma ci sei sempre sfuggito. Questa volta ti è andata male. Ma davvero ti fai chiamare America? Certo che potevi sceglierti un nome più fantasioso per un assassino, tipo Capitan Killer o lo Spappolaossa oppure, perché no, l'Ammazzatore!" Si inginocchiò per osservarlo meglio. "Non mi aspettavo certo un ragazzino. Non ti sono ancora caduti i denti da latte, com'è possibile che tu abbia ucciso tutte quelle persone?" lo derise l'uomo. Infatti, nonostante avesse più di tre secoli, America aveva l'aspetto di un diciannovenne.

Sentire quell'umano che lo canzonava mentre lui era a terra dolorante e impossibilitato a muoversi, lo faceva andare fuori di testa. Le sue narici si dilatavano sotto il respiro pesante e digrignò i denti ringhiando. _Borioso figlio di puttana!_

"Cos'è quello sguardo minaccioso? Pensi di farmi paura? E' inutile che ti agiti tanto, non puoi scappare da nessuna parte. Sei sotto la custodia della polizia ora." Gli mostrò un distintivo da detective. Schioccò le dita e disse agli agenti: "Forza ragazzi, portatelo via."

Due poliziotti misero via le armi e si avvicinarono ad America. Decise di agire in quel momento. Ignorando le membra doloranti afferrò la mazza che gli era caduta lì vicino e con tutta la forza che aveva la abbatté sul ginocchio di uno degli sbirri, frantumandoglielo. Quest'ultimo cadde all'indietro con un urlo straziante, afferrandosi la gamba. L'altro poliziotto estrasse la pistola ma America lo colpì sul polso, facendogli mollare immediatamente la presa e costringendolo a cullarsi le ossa rotte.

_E fuori due._ Vide il detective che impugnava l'elettroshock e si avventava contro di lui. Con la mano libera afferrò il polso dell'uomo prima che potesse dargli un'altra scossa e alzò la mazza per scagliargliela addosso, ma il tizio afferrò il polso di America, bloccandolo.

America si rese conto che la forza dell'uomo era quasi pari alla sua, e nessuno dei due riusciva a prevaricare sull'altro. I due poliziotti rimasti avevano le armi puntate contro di lui ma non osavano sparare per timore di colpire il loro collega.

America si stava stancando di quella situazione di stallo e con tutta la forza che aveva fece pressione sul polso dell'uomo per rivolgere l'elettroshock verso di lui.

L'uomo cercò di resistere ma non ci riuscì: la scossa lo fece sussultare e perse i sensi. Ma America non mollò la presa. Usò il corpo del detective per farsi da scudo con gli altri poliziotti.

La sua intuizione si rilevò corretta: uno dei due, vedendo l'occasione per colpire America, sparò. America si riparò dietro il corpo esanime e la pallottola penetrò nella schiena, facendo sussultare il malcapitato.

La nazione avanzò verso l'entrata del vicolo e travolse uno degli agenti con il corpo dell'ormai defunto detective mentre l'altro si beccò la mazza di America sulla tempia, crollando in una pozza di sangue, morto.

America se la diede subito a gambe ma l'ultimo poliziotto – quello travolto dal cadavere – si rialzò immediatamente e iniziò a inseguirlo con la pistola alzata. _Dannazione,_ pensò America. _Devo levarmelo dai piedi._ Intanto, le luci delle finestre si stavano accendendo una a una ma nessuno si affacciava per vedere quello che succedeva.

La giovane nazione avvertì un botto e uno spostamento d'aria vicino l'orecchio. C'era mancato poco che quel bastardo gli facesse esplodere la testa! America sentiva il respiro farsi pesante e i muscoli che urlavano di dolore. _Devo smetterla di ingozzarmi di hamburger._

Lo sbirro sparò altri due colpi, mancando America di qualche centimetro ma il quarto andò a segno. Un dolore lancinante attraversò la gamba destra di America, che si trovò faccia a terra subito dopo. La mazza gli sfuggì dalle mani e rotolò lontano. La caduta gli tolse anche l'ultimo fiato che gli era rimasto e si trovò ad ansimare per il dolore e la mancanza d'aria. Cercò di sollevarsi sui gomiti e le ginocchia ma la ferita protestò e lui rimase a metà strada, pancia a terra.

Il poliziotto si fermò di fianco ad America con il fiato pesante, la pistola puntata alla nuca della nazione. "Anche se gli ordini sono di catturarti vivo" disse l'uomo tra un respiro e l'altro, "io ti faccio saltare la testa." Con uno sguardo furioso, strinse la pistola ancora più saldamente.

America lo guardò negli occhi. Non aveva paura della morte – era una nazione dopotutto – ma lo infastidiva il fatto che avrebbe dovuto s_precare_ il suo tempo a ricostruire la propria coscienza, dopo che il suo cervello sarebbe stato ridotto ad un ammasso di poltiglia sul marciapiede. Ed egli non ne aveva proprio voglia. Ma non si ottiene sempre ciò che si desidera.

Il poliziotto si apprestò a premere il grilletto ma tutto d'un tratto si irrigidì. I suoi occhi si spalancarono all'inverosimile e le sue gambe cedettero. Quando il corpo crollò con tutto il suo peso di fianco ad America, il ragazzo notò che l'uomo aveva una profonda ferita da coltello tra le scapole.

Una figura emerse dall'ombra. "Ma guarda, chi non muore si rivede."

America avrebbe riconosciuto quel tono supponente tra mille altri. _Perché dev'essere proprio LUI?!_

Quando la figura si piegò per osservarlo meglio, America si trovò faccia a faccia con il ghigno sarcastico di Italia.

* * *

**Fine del capitolo. Lo so, "Ammazzatore" non è una parola che esiste ma mi sembrava divertente aggiungerla :D**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Prossimo capitolo: Traffico di lecca-lecca**

**C'è sempre un motivo dietro tutto quello che fa Italia e questo incontro con America non è certo casuale...**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Il capitolo 3 arriverà presto, spero per la prossima settimana**

**Alla prossima! Ciao Ciao **


	3. Capitolo 3: Traffico di lecca-lecca

**N/A: Mi sto divertendo un mondo a scrivere questa fanfiction e sto andando come un treno (un capitolo a settimana mi sembra il massimo della velocità) :D**

**Dovrei andare avanti anche con _E se fosse tutto sbagliato? _e cercherò di scrivere il terzo capitolo il prima possibile ma questa storia mi ha preso troppo**

**Hetalia bla bla bla lo sapete **

**Buona Lettura!**

* * *

**Dietro I Suoi Occhi Solo Il Buio**

**- Capitolo 3: Traffico di lecca-lecca -**

"Giornata storta?"

America si trovò a lanciare lampi dagli occhi mentre Italia ripuliva il coltello con un fazzoletto. "Perché non me lo dici tu, Capitan Ovvio?" Nonostante non volesse ammettere di essere in difficoltà la macchia rossa sui suoi jeans non lasciava spazio a dubbi.

"Ti serve una mano?" chiese sarcastico Italia, vedendo America che cercava di mettersi in piedi appoggiandosi al muro.

"No, _grazie_. Me la cavo da solo."

"Comunque sia, sei in debito con me."

America fece una risata rauca. "Perché hai salvato la mia miserabile, inutile vita? Ah! Preferirei passare mille anni in Siberia dentro un igloo con un orso polare come coinquilino piuttosto che ringraziarti per il tuo impeccabile tempismo."

Italia sbuffò, esasperato. "Non certo per la tua _vita_, idiota, ma per i due lecca-lecca che ti sei lasciato dietro."

America lo guardò come se fosse impazzito. Italia lo guardò scettico. "Beh, che c'è?"

America si mise a ridere sguaiatamente. "Oh mio Dio, Italia, sei già diventato così vecchio da sparare cazzate senza preavviso? Oppure Germania ti ha mollato e sei talmente sconvolto che il tuo cervello è andato in pappa?" Si mise a battere con un dito la fronte di Italia. Come risposta ricevette un cazzotto in faccia. "Permaloso" mugugnò America massaggiandosi il naso, che aveva iniziato a sanguinare.

"Non sono uscito di testa, coglione patentato. 'Lecca-lecca' è una parola in codice che sta per omicidio. Come fai a non sapere queste cose?!"

"Perché dovrei saperle?"

"Solo tu sei così alienato dal resto del mondo per non saperlo" sospirò Italia massaggiandosi le tempie.

"Comunque, io non ti devo niente" puntualizzò America. "Quei tizi si sono trovati sulla mia strada e io gli ho fatti fuori. Puro istinto di sopravvivenza."

Italia gli lanciò un'occhiata furiosa. "Il tuo 'istinto di sopravvivenza'" ,mimò con le dita le virgolette per dare più enfasi al discorso, "mi è costato un affare e tu mi devi ripagare. Quelli erano _miei_."

"Da quando in qua puoi dire che una vittima la debba uccidere tu o meno? Non si possono prenotare gli assassinii" protestò America indignato.

"E invece si può eccome" sogghignò Italia.

La gamba di America scelse quel momento per dare uno spasmo. Il ragazzo grugnì di dolore e scivolò a terra. In lontananza si sentirono le sirene di una volante.

_Cazzo, e adesso cosa faccio?_ Non riusciva a camminare e Italia lo avrebbe sicuramente lasciato in balia della polizia. Inoltre, aveva perso la mazza e non aveva niente con cui difendersi tranne i pugni.

"Avanti, alzati" comandò Italia prendendolo per un braccio. America lo guardò con stupore. "Non rimanere lì impalato! O vuoi finire in gattabuia?" lo esortò la piccola nazione.

Le sirene si avvicinavano e America non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Si sollevò a fatica e mise un braccio intorno alle spalle di Italia.

Sembrò passare un'eternità prima che l'italiano lo conducesse verso un edificio abbandonato a mezzo chilometro di distanza da dov'erano prima. La gamba di America protestava alacremente e non vedeva l'ora di sedersi a riposare, ma non avrebbe dato a Italia la soddisfazione di vederlo soffrire come un cane, così strinse i denti.

Il piano terra del palazzo risultò essere un ex locale di spogliarello: le poltrone di velluto rosso avevano perso il loro colore brillante e ora giacevano ammuffite come delle carcasse di animale; bicchieri rotti e vetri erano sparsi sul pavimento; alcuni tavoli erano rovesciati a terra; l'asta del palcoscenico era spezzata, con la parte superiore al suolo e ricoperta di ruggine. Tutto aveva un aspetto cupo e triste.

Italia fece sedere America su uno sgabello imbottito vicino il palco. "Carino questo posticino. Ci vieni spesso?" chiese America con un sorriso languido.

Italia ignorò del tutto la domanda e osservò la ferita. "Mmh, sembra che il proiettile sia uscito dall'altra parte. Non dovrebbe metterci molto a guarire." Si allontanò e aggirò il bancone del bar, osservando le poche bottiglie rimaste intatte.

"Perché mi hai aiutato?" chiese l'americano, sospettando che dietro l'inaspettata gentilezza del giovane ci fosse dell'altro.

"Devo farti una proposta e non mi andava di essere disturbato da qualche piedipiatti troppo zelante."

America inarcò un sopracciglio. "Che genere di proposta?"

"Di lavoro" rispose Italia, prendendo una bottiglia di vino e osservandone l'etichetta per poi rimetterla a posto con un'occhiata disgustata.

America assunse uno sguardo interessato e il tono dell'uomo d'affari. Se avesse potuto avrebbe accavallato le gambe. "Prego, continua" lo incalzò con un gesto della mano.

Italia si voltò verso di lui e sbuffò innervosito. "Sto cercando un socio per il 'traffico di lecca-lecca', ovvero di omicidi." Notando lo sguardo confuso di America, Italia domandò: "Non l'hai neanche sentito nominare?"

America scosse la testa e Italia proseguì: "Si tratta di uccidere persone su commissione ma non come un semplice killer. Si vendono i lecca-lecca ai bimbi che ce li hanno chiesti in cambio di privilegi."

Gli occhi di America si spalancarono quando capì le implicazioni di quella frase. "Intendi...dare il merito dell'uccisione a quello che ti paga?"

"Precisamente."

America fece un risolino. "Beh, non mi sembra un'attività redditizia, dato che qui tutti _noi _uccidiamo tutti _loro_."

"Ti sorprenderà sapere che è più proficua di scommettere sulle corse truccate. Molte tra le nazioni hanno usufruito di questo servizio. Attualmente, solo tu, Russia e Giappone fate le cose in proprio."

America guardò stupito Italia. "Stronzate" esclamò. "Se fosse così, allora la classifica non avrebbe senso. Che gusto c'è a competere con degli smidollati che imbrogliano?" Non era contrario all'inganno in sé e per sé, ma truccare la classifica era un affronto al suo amor proprio.

"Ma è stata proprio la classifica il fulcro di questo business" spiegò Italia. "Le altre nazioni sono esseri pigri e indolenti, che vogliono solo sguazzare nei loro effimeri piaceri. Quando fu allestita la classifica, si resero conto che avrebbero dovuto darsi da fare se non volevano soccombere sotto il dominio delle nazioni più forti, come te. Cosa fare allora? Troviamo qualcuno che fa il lavoro sporco al posto nostro. Ed ecco che entro in gioco io" concluse Italia con un sorriso.

"E perché vorresti il mio aiuto?"

"Non lo definirei proprio un _aiuto, _piuttosto una collaborazione tra gentiluomini. Il numero di clienti è aumentato vertiginosamente e non riesco a gestire da solo tutti gli incarichi. Quindi ho pensato di trovare un socio che mi dia una mano a smaltire il lavoro e ad incrementare i guadagni. E poi, sarà un modo per estinguere il tuo debito nei miei confronti."

"Non sei il tipo da lavorare in coppia. Come mai questo cambio di rotta?" domandò sospettosa la nazione americana.

Italia scrollò le spalle. "Ho dovuto. Se non riuscissi a svolgere gli incarichi, perderei i clienti e dovrei chiudere baracca e burattini."

America ghignò e con voce melliflua disse: "Così hai chiamato in soccorso l'Eroe, pronto a salvarti da questa incresciosa situazione."

Italia si mise a ridere. "Ho scelto te per semplice esclusione. Russia è uno psicopatico e chissà cosa gli passerebbe per la testa se dovessi introdurlo in questo business; Giappone è fin troppo rigoroso e spiattellerebbe tutto ai superiori; tutti gli altri sono delle mezze calzette. Di conseguenza l'unico rimasto eri tu."

"Perché non l'hai chiesto a Germania?"

Italia si fece scuro in volto. "Questi non sono affari che ti riguardano."

"Il vostro rapporto tutto rose e fiori sta facendo un capitombolo all'indietro, compare?" sogghignò l'americano.

"Sei proprio fissato con questa storia" replicò Italia, una vena pulsante sulla fronte.

"Che ti devo dire, adoro le storie d'amore complicate."

"O forse ti senti frustrato perché non riesci a liberarti di un ritardato schizofrenico, che ti sta appiccicato addosso come una gomma da masticare sulla suola di una scarpa" disse Italia trionfante.

America si fece rosso di rabbia e di un pelino di vergogna. "Ok, ok, ho capito. Torniamo agli affari. Se accetto, cosa me ne viene in tasca?"

"Potrai ottenere privilegi e contrattare con i clienti il tuo pagamento, sia esso in denaro, proprietà o ciò che ti passa per la testa. Inoltre il tuo posto in classifica non sarà compromesso."

"Aspetta! Ma se io accetto di uccidere per gli altri, quando ucciderò per _me_?"

"Come ti ho appena detto, il tuo posto in classifica rimarrà immutato. Rimarrai sempre il numero _due, _anche se la media dei tuoi lecca-lecca dovesse diminuire. A meno che tu non voglia il primo posto, in quel caso potrei fare qualcosa" rispose l'italiano con un sorriso languido.

America però si fece serio. "No. Non ho intenzione di accettare questo genere di aiuto. Farò il lavoro sporco per quelli sfaticati e riuscirò anche a superare quel depravato di Russia, perché sono l'Eroe!" Cercò di alzarsi in piedi ma la gamba protestò e la nazione si trovò a digrignare i denti.

Italia lo osservò con un sorriso compiaciuto. "Allora accetti?"

"Ci puoi scommettere la tua fornitura di pasta per un anno."

"Bene." Fece il giro del bancone e osservò la ferita di America. "Ci vorrà mezza giornata perché quella ferita guarisca. Per oggi ti lascerò riposare ma domani si inizia a lavorare, intesi?"

America annuì, troppo concentrato sul dolore per ribattere al tono autoritario di Italia.

"Ti contatto io, perciò tieni accesso il cellulare. Buona serata." Il ragazzo fece un cenno di saluto e si avviò verso l'uscita.

"Ehi, aspetta! Mi vuoi lasciare qui?" gridò America.

"La tua casa è a tre isolati di distanza. Non dovrebbe essere difficile saltellare fin laggiù. Ciao." Gli sorrise ed uscì.

America fece un sospiro rabbioso. Cercò di stare in equilibrio sulla gamba buona e saltellò in avanti. _Non riuscirò ad arrivare fino a casa in questo modo. __Devo trovare qualcosa per sostenermi._ Si guardò attorno ma l'unica cosa che trovò utile fu la sbarra di ferro dello spogliarello. _Meglio di niente._

Così, tenendo la sbarra come un bastone da passeggio, si avviò zoppicando in strada.

Dopo un'ora e un quarto, fortunatamente senza incontrare nessuno e chiaramente ignorato dal custode, arrivò al suo attico. Inghilterra non si vedeva da nessuna parte. _Forse se n__'è__ andato._ Ma non ci pensò più di tanto ed entrò in camera sua. Si distese sul letto, rievocando gli eventi di quella strana serata.

Un traffico di omicidi. Doveva ammetterlo, era un'idea geniale. Italia era sempre stato una sorta di genio malefico, e per questo America lo rispettava come assassino, ma riteneva che avesse sbagliato a scegliersi i compagni, diminuendo il suo potenziale. A volte, ai meeting, osservava i membri dell'Asse: mentre Giappone si faceva gli affari suoi o litigava con le altre nazioni, Germania si annoiava da morire e Italia cercava di distrarlo con qualche battuta che, nei primi tempi del loro rapporto, funzionava ma che, ultimamente, aveva perso il suo effetto. Italia non lo dava a vedere, ma America notava i piccoli gesti nervosi come strappare la carta in pezzettini, battere ripetutamente la matita sul tavolo o cambiare spesso posizione sulla sedia. Da quello che ricordava – non aveva mai avuto stretti rapporti con la nazione italica prima della guerra –, Italia era stato un tipo misurato e con il sangue freddo; perciò, era ovvio che America fosse insospettito da quello strano comportamento. _Chissà se è successa la stessa cosa in camera da letto, _pensò America con un ghigno divertito.

Tuttavia, anche se America aveva accettato la proposta di Italia, non la condivideva: per lui la classifica era lo strumento per dimostrare la propria potenza e pensare che altri lo avrebbero superato rifilando il lavoro a qualcun altro, gli faceva tremare le mani di rabbia. Aveva accettato solo perché voleva dimostrare a tutti loro chi era l'Eroe e anche perché aveva in serbo per Italia un trattamento speciale. Avrebbe fatto abbassare la cresta a quell'arrogante.

Doveva solo essere paziente e usare tutto il suo arsenale. _Non hai ancora visto il vero America, Italia. _Certamente non si sarebbe annoiato.

* * *

Italia rientrò a casa che mancava mezz'ora all'alba. Anche se la sua attività si svolgeva principalmente di notte e ci era abituato, quella sera si era sentito stanco ancor prima di cominciare. Giunto in salotto trovò Germania seduto sul divano a guardare la televisione.

"Dove sei stato?" gli chiese il tedesco senza guardarlo.

"In giro" rispose Italia, non volendo parlare della proposta fatta ad America.

Germania annuì assente. Aveva addosso solo i pantaloni del pigiama e il torso nudo si sollevava e si abbassava ad ogni respiro. Italia tentò un approccio più diretto: mise le mani sulle spalle di Germania e cominciò a massaggiarle. "Sai, ho incontrato America qualche ora fa."

"Bene."

"Mi ha toccato il culo."

"Immagino che tu gli abbia dato una lezione."

"Si, infatti" rispose Italia, deluso dal fatto che Germania non si fosse ingelosito neanche un po'. Fece il giro del divano e si sedette in grembo al biondo, intrecciando le mani dietro il suo collo. Germania lo guardò inarcando un sopracciglio.

"Sai cosa vorrei adesso? Un bel wurst..." Italia baciò il collo di Germania, risalendo per la sua mandibola. Gli leccò le labbra con la lingua e gli sussurrò all'orecchio: "Non lo vuoi anche tu, tesoro?"

"Sto guardando la televisione. Potresti spostarti?"

Italia restò folgorato da quelle parole. Si scostò da Germania, accorgendosi che l'espressione del suo partner non era cambiata di una virgola. "C-certo, scusami..." balbettò, alzandosi e dirigendosi nella sua stanza.

Si fece cadere sul materasso e tirò un pugno rabbioso al cuscino. Stupido Germania: recentemente trattava Italia come se non esistesse. Era frustrante.

Italia aveva sempre immaginato che la loro storia sarebbe stata diversa da quelle delle altre nazioni, che il loro amore sarebbe durato per sempre, ma si era sbagliato.

All'inizio era stato felicissimo che Germania ricambiasse i suoi sentimenti: si era fatto in quattro per penetrare quella corazza fredda e insensibile fin dal principio della loro alleanza quando, finalmente, Germania si era aperto quel tanto che bastava per accettare il ragazzo come amante. In pubblico era sempre lo stesso ma nell'intimità cercava di compiacere Italia come poteva; non era mai stato bravo nel romanticismo ma la nazione italiana non gli aveva mai chiesto enormi sacrifici per quello e tutto era andato liscio.

Italia avrebbe fatto di tutto per lui: se glielo avesse chiesto, si sarebbe buttato da un precipizio – ovviamente con le dovute precauzioni, non era mica scemo -.

Ma qualcosa era cambiato. Italia si era reso conto che Germania era tornato a trattarlo come prima. Con sufficienza. Persino l'attività sessuale non era più servita come 'medicina coniugale'. E dire che aveva provato _qualsiasi _cosa.

Dopo un secolo la loro relazione si era già incrinata: l'italiano aveva provato a discuterne, ma l'altro trovava sempre una scusa per evitare l'argomento o dava spiegazioni futili.

Aveva tentato di nascondere la crisi alle altre nazioni perché, agli occhi di tutti, loro erano ancora la coppia perfetta, superiore, che avrebbe superato insieme qualsiasi ostacolo: ma purtroppo America si era accorto della farsa. _Perché di tutte le persone proprio LUI?! __Almeno non è Inghilterra, se no a quest'ora lo saprebbero già tutti..._

Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma ogni volta che quel mangiatore di hamburger pallone gonfiato sbeffeggiava la sua relazione, Italia sentiva un dolore al petto.

Se fosse dipeso dalla sua libera volontà, non gli avrebbe mai proposto di far parte del traffico di lecca-lecca ma non aveva avuto scelta: tra tutte le nazioni, America era uno dei più forti e con abbastanza sale in zucca da evitare di fare cazzate. Stare a tu per tu con lui era tutta un'altra faccenda, però. _Come fa a definirsi 'eroe'? Non ha senso...Sarà pure bravo __ma,__ a volte, sembra che non pensi prima di parlare..._

Italia affondò la faccia nel cuscino e urlò di frustrazione. Sembrava che il mondo lo odiasse ancora di più. Non pianse – non lo aveva mai fatto in tutta la sua vita –, invece avrebbe voluto piantare il coltello nella schiena di qualcuno.

Sentì Germania spegnere la televisione e avviarsi in camera sua. Di sicuro non in quella di Italia. Non dormivano neanche più insieme: Germania aveva detto che aveva bisogno di stare un po' da solo per pensare. _Non mi pare che stia tutta la notte a pensare __dato che__ la mattina è fresco come una rosa. _I pugni di Italia strinsero involontariamente il cuscino.

Vinto dalla stanchezza, il ragazzo chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò al sonno.

* * *

**Povero Italia :( I fan di 2p!Germania mi vorranno uccidere (se non l'hanno già fatto quelli di 2p!Inghilterra) Scusate per la battuta a sfondo sessuale, fa pena -.-**

**America è pronto a tramare qualcosa uhuhuhuhuh (io lo so, ah! XD)**

**Alcuni dettagli del traffico di lecca-lecca saranno spiegati nel prossimo capitolo**

**Altri 2p appariranno più avanti (voglio descrivere più personaggi possibile) per adesso pazientate :)**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Prossimo capitolo: Prime e seconde impressioni**

**Finalmente si inizia a lavorare. Italia affida ad America il suo primo incarico ma quest'ultimo si mette a fare domande non inerenti al lavoro e apparentemente a caso, lasciando Italia un po' confuso...**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Alla prossima! Ciao Ciao **


	4. Capitolo 4: Prime e seconde impressioni

**N/A: scusatemi, vi avevo detto che lo facevo per la scorsa settimana e invece mi ci è voluto più tempo. Sorry, sorry, sorry! **

**Per coloro che seguono '_E se fosse tutto sbagliato?' _chiedo scusa di nuovo. Ho iniziato a scrivere il terzo capitolo ma non so quando lo pubblicherò. Siate fiduciosi ^.^'**

**Buona Lettura!**

* * *

**Dietro I Suoi Occhi Solo Il Buio**

**- Capitolo 4: Prime e seconde impressioni -**

Dire che Italia aveva dormito da schifo era un eufemismo.

Si era addormentato alle sei e aveva dormito due ore scarse. Svegliato dai raggi del sole che filtravano dalle tende, tentò di ricadere nel mondo degli incubi girandosi dall'altra parte e coprendosi la testa col cuscino. Fu inutile.

Rassegnato, si alzò e si preparò per uscire. Quando dovevano mostrarsi alla luce del sole, le nazioni cercavano di confondersi il più possibile tra la folla: la loro attività si svolgeva per la maggior parte di notte ma chi era tanto fortunato, coraggioso o perfino folle da tentare un omicidio in pieno giorno, tanto di cappello. Se non veniva sorpreso, ovviamente.

Italia indossò degli abiti informali, al posto della solita divisa militare: una maglietta con scritto "Italian Latin Lover", una giacca leggera, jeans e un paio di scarpe da ginnastica rosso sangue. Prese anche una borsa a tracolla e mise dentro alcuni libri: gli piaceva farsi passare per uno studente universitario. Gli dava un'aria più seria e soprattutto meno losca, a suo avviso.

Si accorse che la giacca e il cappello di Germania non c'erano. _Forse non ha neanche dormito qui,_ pensò Italia. Nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi, non riusciva mai ad infuriarsi veramente con Germania: tutte le volte che avrebbe voluto spaccargli la testa, il suo istinto omicida veniva meno. E quando il tedesco voleva qualcosa Italia non sapeva negarsi. Il desiderio di compiacerlo era così forte? Molto probabile, ma ciò rendeva Italia felice? In un certo senso ma l'italiano sapeva che non poteva continuare così.

Scosse via dalla testa quei pensieri ed uscì. Aveva passato la notte nell'appartamento che possedeva sul suolo americano – come avevano fatto la maggior parte delle altre nazioni, poiché il paese ospitante del meeting del giorno prima era America – e si avviò in uno di quei bar che vendevano il caffè in alti bicchieroni di plastica. Non amava particolarmente quella sottospecie di brodaglia che America si ostinava a definire caffè, ma quella mattina poteva andare bene qualsiasi cosa. Doveva essere lucido.

Mentre sorseggiava la calda bevanda nera, si incamminò verso un parco: le altre nazioni non lo avrebbero mai immaginato, ma ad Italia piaceva passare una giornata tranquilla senza uccidere qualcuno. Per lui, il traffico di lecca-lecca occupava tutto il suo tempo quindi di rado riusciva a prendersi un momento per sé. Di conseguenza, apprezzava come in quella giornata egli sembrasse solo un normale studente che si stava concedendo una pausa prima di andare a seguire le lezioni, invece dello spietato assassino quale era.

Trovò una panchina libera e si sedette. La giornata era ancora calda per essere quasi autunno e l'aria era piena delle grida gioiose dei bambini e dei discorsi altisonanti degli adulti.

Italia prese dalla borsa uno dei libri: _Frankenstein _di Mary Shelley. L'aveva già letto sei volte, ma non se ne stancava mai. Era una delle prime edizioni che era stata pubblicata e Italia lo custodiva gelosamente. Aveva dovuto ricattare, minacciare e uccidere per entrarne in possesso e non aveva intenzione di far sapere alle altre nazioni quanto amasse la letteratura gotica.

Arrivato al capitolo in cui il mostro uccide Elizabeth, l'amata moglie del dottor Frankenstein, un uomo si sedette di fianco a lui: era basso, un po' grassottello, abbastanza giovane da sembrare un adolescente; aveva un berretto in testa e una sciarpa che gli copriva la bocca, anche se non faceva per niente freddo.

"Sei in anticipo" disse lo sconosciuto.

"Anche tu" rispose Italia, senza staccare gli occhi dal libro.

Il ragazzo tirò fuori dallo zaino che portava in spalla una cartella beige e la porse a Italia. "Questo è il nuovo lecca-lecca. Una vera chicca. Classificato come cioccolato fondente."

"Va bene, va bene, abbassa la voce" ringhiò Italia, mettendo da parte il romanzo e prendendo la cartella. Sfogliò il contenuto: la vittima non la conosceva ma sembrava essere un attore, un cantante o qualcosa di simile. Italia invece rimase stupito dal committente. Non poté evitare che un ghigno gli si stampasse in faccia.

"Era da un po' di tempo che non richiedeva i nostri servigi. Pensavo avesse smesso."

"Infatti mi sono stupito anch'io quando ci ha contattato" rispose il ragazzo. "Era abbastanza fuori di sé. Forse ha dei problemi che gli impediscono di lavorare come si deve."

_E forse io conosco la causa di questi problemi, _pensò Italia. "Grazie, Rick. Digli che può stare tranquillo. La scadenza sarà di cinque giorni, come sempre. Forse un cioccolato fondente è un po' prematuro per il mio nuovo socio, ma non dovrebbe essere un problema per lui."

"A proposito, chi è? E' una nazione, giusto?" Rick era uno dei pochi umani che conosceva il segreto delle nazioni.

"Può darsi. Per adesso è il mio asso nella manica" rispose Italia con un'occhiata cospiratoria.

"Ah, tu e tuoi segreti. Per questo è divertente lavorare con te" disse Rick con una risata maligna. "Adesso è meglio che vada. La mia mancia, prego." Allungò una mano verso l'italiano.

Italia roteò gli occhi e dalla tasca estrasse dieci dollari. "Tieni. E vedi di non spenderli in caramelle gommose."

Rick prese i soldi con una smorfia e si dileguò verso l'uscita del parco. Italia riprese a leggere il suo libro, le ginocchia raccolte in grembo. Aveva detto ad America che l'avrebbe lasciato riposare, quindi aveva una giornata per fare quello che voleva.

Finito il libro, tentò di chiamare Germania per sapere dov'era finito ma, naturalmente, il telefono squillò a vuoto. Gli ci volle tutta la forza di volontà per non frantumare il cellulare tra le mani.

Dopo qualche ora si alzò e si preparò ad elaborare un piano per eliminare la vittima scelta dal cliente. _Se America sapesse a chi concede questo favore... _Gli sfuggì una risatina divertita. _Ma non sarò certo io a dirglielo._

* * *

"Compare, perché non irrompiamo all'interno e la facciamo finita?"

"Perché ci sono abbastanza sbirri da farti sembrare uno dei formaggi di Svizzera. E non credo che tu voglia passare un anno a ricomporre la tua identità."

America sbuffò. Erano in cucina, nell'edificio dove la loro vittima doveva assistere ad una cena di beneficenza. Italia non si ricordava il nome del tizio, ma sapeva che era un attore di qualche fiction che non si era curato di guardare ultimamente. Dovevano avvelenare il dessert, perché era nell'interesse del cliente che l'omicidio si compisse in quel modo. Non importava se anche gli altri invitati morivano, l'importante era eliminare il bersaglio principale.

"Ma perché dobbiamo ammazzarlo _proprio _in questo modo? Non è nel mio stile e nemmeno nel tuo."

"Non importa, dobbiamo seguire le volontà del cliente oppure potrebbe 'invalidare' l'omicidio." Non funzionava esattamente così ma Italia non aveva intenzione di spiegarlo ad America. Non in quel momento, almeno.

Italia aveva chiamato America la sera dopo il suo incontro con Rick. La sua gamba sembrava stare meglio e Italia sperava che fosse in grado di darsela a gambe, se ce ne fosse stata la necessità. "Non preoccuparti, l'Eroe riesce sempre a cavarsela."

"L'altro giorno mi è parso ti servisse un po' d'aiuto." L'americano lasciò correre.

America non aveva perso occasione nel mostrare la sua nuova mazza: era di metallo rosso scuro e, in qualche maniera, era persino riuscito ad impiantare dei chiudi nuovi di zecca nella testa. Italia non gli chiese come ci fosse riuscito, anche se la cosa lo incuriosiva non poco.

Secondo il suo programma, il tizio era da quelle parti, così Italia avrebbe svolto velocemente l'incarico e avrebbe constatato le abilità di America in quanto a discrezione e pazienza. Per ora, non stava dando prova di nessuna delle due.

Italia era arrivato appena in tempo sul luogo con America. Stavano servendo il secondo e dopo sarebbe toccato al dolce. Era stato facile sbarazzarsi dei cuochi e del personale di servizio, che adesso giaceva a faccia in giù nella cella frigorifera. Italia aveva iniettato una dose di veleno in tutti i dolci per sicurezza e gli aveva già sistemati fuori dalla cucina, per evitare che i camerieri entrassero e cominciassero a chiedersi dov'erano finiti i cuochi.

Tuttavia, adesso erano costretti ad aspettare e verificare che il loro bersaglio effettivamente morisse.

"Secondo me dovremmo andare là e fare piazza pulita" disse America giocando con la sua mazza.

Italia roteò gli occhi. "Te l'ho già spiegato. Con un cioccolato fondente bisogna andarci piano." La nazione italiana aveva spiegato che c'erano quattro specie di vittime: la gente comune, sotto il nome in codice di 'bignè', era la più semplice da eliminare, con un'imboscata alle spalle era già sistemata; le persone con una discreta notorietà, di solito a livello locale, denominate 'zabaione', era facile eliminarle come i 'bignè', con qualche eccezione per la sicurezza; 'cioccolato fondente' stava per le persone famose a livello mondiale, che richiedevano discrezione perché usufruivano della sicurezza anche solo per capriccio; infine, c'erano le famigerate 'crostate di mele', ovvero le persone _estremamente _importanti, coloro a cui non ci si poteva neanche avvicinare da quanta sorveglianza c'era. Di quest'ultima categoria, erano compresi i superiori stessi delle nazioni.

In base al tipo di vittima, poi, corrispondeva un preciso numero di punti: i bignè valevano dieci, lo zabaione cinquanta, il cioccolato fondente cento e le crostate di mele cinquecento.

Fino a quel momento, Italia non aveva ancora ucciso una 'crostata di mele' e nessuno aveva osato chiederglielo. Forse le nazioni avevano paura che i loro stessi boss venissero presi di mira e ciò avrebbe causato confusione nei loro Paesi.

America girovagò per la cucina, annoiato, con le mani nelle tasche della giacca. Ad un certo punto, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, chiese: "A te piace la pasta, giusto, compare?"

Italia inarcò un sopracciglio. "Sì, e allora?"

"Stavo pensando che, finito il lavoro, possiamo andare a mangiarci qualcosa. Sai, non ho mai provato a mangiare la pasta, sarà l'occasione buona. Una specie di celebrazione per il nostro primo incarico riuscito, che ne dici?" concluse America, estasiato come un bambino al suo compleanno. Prese il coltello di Italia, lo posò sul naso e lo tenne in equilibrio, come avrebbe fatto una foca con una palla.

"Ma che ti viene da pensare in questi momenti?" replicò sbalordito Italia, riprendendo il coltello. "Siamo nel pieno di un incarico e tu pensi al cibo?! Primo, non è detto che riusciremo ad uccidere questo tizio e secondo, non pensare neanche per un attimo che io esca con te! Finiscila, non siamo qui per divertirci, ma per lavorare."

"Ma quanti anni hai?" chiese improvvisamente l'americano.

"Che? Che c'entra adesso questo?"

America rise. "Ti comporti come un vecchio. 'Non siamo qui per divertirci, ma per lavorare'. Eheheheh!" Si mise a fare una pessima imitazione di un anziano curvo su un bastone immaginario e una lunga barba fantasma, che si stava lisciando.

Italia sprizzava scintille dagli occhi. "Non sono tanto più vecchio di te, sottospecie di ameba ritardata. Se Inghilterra ti avesse cresciuto con un po' più di cervello, cosa di cui necessita parecchio, forse non saresti così stupido e indolente come un bambino di tre anni."

"Pensi di essere una persona migliore di me?" chiese America, stranamente calmo.

"Su questo non ci piove."

America si sedette su uno sgabello e si allungò sul bancone di marmo. "Suppongo tu abbia ragione. Il fatto stesso del traffico di lecca-lecca lo dimostra." Inaspettatamente gli sorrise compiaciuto.

Italia sbarrò gli occhi. Voleva essere un complimento, quello? Il ragazzo non disse niente e si girò a guardare l'orologio appeso alla parete. Venti minuti alle dieci.

Italia tamburellò con le dita sul marmo. Notò America che lo guardava fisso. Lo ignorò, spostando lo sguardo per la cucina. Dopo qualche minuto, America lo stava ancora fissando. "Che c'è?" chiese irritato.

"Di che colore sono i tuoi occhi?"

_Mi sta prendendo in giro? _" Come scusa?"

"Il colore dei tuoi occhi" insisté America. "E' un rosso insolito, diverso dagli altri. Il mio è un rosso cupo – rosso rubino, credo si chiami -, quelli di Giappone sono rosso vivo, come quelli di Cina, anche Russia ha gli occhi rossi – non so di che tonalità, non mi interessa – ma tu, hai un colore particolare. Aspetta, lo so, come si chiama?..." Si premette gli indici sulle tempie, strizzando gli occhi.

"Magenta" rispose Italia, sentendosi stranamente a disagio.

"Giusto! Magenta! Italia ha gli occhi magenta" disse soddisfatta la nazione americana.

L'italiano si trovava sempre più confuso. Perché America si era improvvisamente messo a fare quelle domande? Lo faceva apposta o era scattato l'interruttore del suo cervello sulla modalità 'coglione totale'? _Probabilmente mi pentirò di questa scelta, _pensò. L'altro giorno era tutto concentrato a tormentare Italia sulla sua relazione amorosa e adesso sembrava fosse un bambino ad un picnic a fare una tranquilla conversazione con tanto di tè e biscotti. Pareva quasi una persona normale.

Mancavano dieci minuti alle dieci. Italia sperò, anzi _pregò_, che America non facesse altre domande ma il suo desiderio non venne esaudito. "Secondo te, è vera la storia che se leghi alla schiena di un gatto una fetta di pane imburrata, si crea una propulsione a elica? Sai, per il fatto che il gatto atterra sempre sulle zampe e che una fetta imburrata cade sempre dalla parte..."

Italia sbatté la mano sul bancone. "Adesso la vuoi finire?" urlò. Non avrebbe voluto, nel caso gli ospiti lo sentissero, ma non poteva più trattenersi. "Ti sembra un gioco? Io ci campo con questo lavoro, lo sai? Quindi cerca di prendere le cose seriamente, per una volta, e smettila di comportarti da cretino quale sei!"

"Sta arrivando qualcuno" disse America, guardando oltre le spalle di Italia.

"Eh?" Italia si girò e vide un cameriere avvicinarsi dalle finestre della porta della cucina. Svelto come un fulmine, si nascose dietro il bancone, dove, fortunatamente, America si era già posizionato. Sbirciarono dal bordo il cameriere che, con aria perplessa, guardava i dolci fuori dalla porta. _Non entrare in cucina, _pensò Italia. _E giuro che se America dice qualcosa lo strangolo. _

Il cameriere chiamò altri due uomini e insieme portarono i carrelli ai tavoli. "Avanti, dobbiamo seguirli" disse Italia, tirando America per la giacca.

Insieme, uscirono dalla cucina, guardandosi intorno circospetti.

Si trovarono sul corridoio che portava alla sala da pranzo. Strisciarono contro il muro e si nascosero dietro una colonna. Da lì avevano un'ottima visuale dell'intera sala: c'erano una ventina di tavoli con sei o sette persone sedute e, a quello centrale, si trovava la loro vittima, che chiacchierava amabilmente con gli altri commensali.

I camerieri stavano servendo il dessert. Mentre gli invitati si gustavano l'ultimo pasto della loro vita, Italia diede una rapida occhiata in giro: circa una decina di poliziotti era appostata all'entrata principale e a quelle di sicurezza. _Bene, se torniamo in cucina e fuggiamo dal retro non dovrebbero esserci problemi, _pensò. Per sua fortuna, America non aveva emesso un fiato. Si limitava a tenere d'occhio le guardie.

Riportando l'attenzione sulla sala, l'italiano notò che il bersaglio cominciava a sentirsi male. Si era alzato, coprendosi la bocca con una mano, nel probabile tentativo di raggiungere il bagno ma crollò in ginocchio. Anche gli altri ospiti mostravano più o meno gli stessi sintomi e le guardie corsero ad aiutarli. America e Italia sentirono distintamente quello che doveva essere il comandante constatare il decesso dell'uomo.

"Possiamo andare" disse Italia e si incamminò di nuovo verso le cucine. Ma proprio in quell'istante, un giovane poliziotto tutto agitato sbucò dalla porta urlando: "Qualcuno ha ucciso il personale di servizio!"

Le due nazioni si bloccarono in mezzo al corridoio e lo sbirro fece lo stesso. Italia avvertì che l'attenzione dell'intera sala era ora concentrata su di loro. _E questo quando è arrivato?! __Merda, merda, MERDA! _

"Chi siete?" domandò il giovane, estraendo la pistola. Italia sentì gli altri poliziotti dirigersi nella loro direzione. America lo afferrò per un braccio, dicendo: "Le scale." Di fronte alla porta della cucina, alla loro sinistra, c'era una rampa di scale che portava al secondo piano.

America cominciò a correre, trascinandosi dietro Italia, mentre i poliziotti sbraitavano e li inseguivano. Arrivati in cima, sbucarono in un corridoio. America staccò dal muro l'estintore che era di fronte a loro e lo gettò sul primo poliziotto che raggiunse il pianerottolo. Colpito in pieno, l'uomo cadde all'indietro, bloccando l'avanzata dei suoi compagni dietro di lui.

America percorse di corsa tutto il corridoio, con Italia al seguito, superando una decina di porte finché, svoltato un angolo, non trovarono quella antincendio. "Per di qua!" disse l'americano.

Corsero a perdifiato giù dalle scale. Quando arrivarono sul retro del vicolo adiacente all'edificio, America parlò di nuovo. "Trova qualcosa per bloccare la porta."

Italia si guardò intorno. _Qui non c'è niente...oh, aspetta... _Tra i rifiuti, trovò un tubo di metallo abbastanza lungo da poter bloccare la maniglia.

Intanto America aveva alzato il coperchio di un tombino. "Ah, ecco la mia infallibile via di fuga" gongolò soddisfatto.

"Non vorrai mica infilarti là dentro!" protestò Italia.

"A te la scelta. O qui dentro o all'obitorio."

Italia sobbalzò quando udì un violento colpo alla porta. I piedipiatti ormai gli erano alle costole. Fece una smorfia. "Va bene, fammi passare." Si infilò dentro il buco scuro e maleodorante, cercando di resistere alla nausea che lo assaliva ogni volta che toccava un piolo viscido. America fu subito dietro di lui e richiuse il coperchio, facendo calare la più totale oscurità.

"Dimmi almeno che hai una torcia" disse Italia.

"Per chi mi hai preso, compare? Se si deve fuggire per le fogne, una torcia è il minimo che qualunque idiota deve portarsi" rispose America, estraendo una torcia dalla giacca e proiettando un fascio di luce davanti a sè.

"Tu avevi già pianificato di scappare da qui?" Italia era sbalordito dall'arguzia di America. _Almeno non è così sprovveduto come temevo._

"Non ti aspettavi che il grande Eroe potesse escogitare un piano di riserva, eh?" America pungolò Italia con il gomito, ammiccando.

La risposta fu un pugno in un occhio. "Vuoi anche un biscottino, per caso?" domandò Italia, irritato.

"Calma, calma. Non c'è bisogno di arrivare alle maniere forti" esclamò America con le mani alzate, per bloccare un altro eventuale accesso d'ira della piccola nazione. Italia avrebbe giurato che l'americano si stesse persino _divertendo_, nonostante l'avesse appena picchiato. _E' tutta la sera che si comporta in modo strano. Sarà stato qualcosa in quelle porcherie che mangia? E' la volta buona che gli parta il cervello._

"Se seguiamo questo tunnel usciremo al prossimo isolato. Dovrebbe essere sicuro." America si incamminò, illuminando le pareti ricoperte di viscidume.

Italia odiava camminare nell'acqua fognaria, gli rovinava i suoi bei stivali. Prima che potesse imprecare per la centesima volta, America chiese: "Come si fanno a contraffare i punteggi in classifica? Cioè, se uccidi una vittima, il sistema te lo conta automaticamente come punto, perché riconosce il tuo operato. Come fai ad ingannarlo?"

Italia sospirò. "Ogni nazione ha il suo modo di uccidere. Tu usi la mazza, io il coltello. Quando compi un omicidio, lasci la tua firma. Per ingannare il sistema, sono costretto a uccidere con la firma del mio cliente, come se falsificassi un assegno, altrimenti il contratto si annullerebbe e lui non riceverebbe i punti per i quali paga."

America rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo. Poi disse:" Perciò abbiamo dovuto uccidere il tizio con un dolce avvelenato. Conosco una sola persona che opera in questa maniera" concluse, voltandosi verso Italia.

_Prima o poi l'avrebbe scoperto in ogni caso. _"Sì, hai ragione" rispose Italia, evitando lo sguardo dell'altro.

"Il cliente era Inghilterra, è così?" Italia si limitò ad annuire.

America non sembrava arrabbiato ma l'italiano sapeva benissimo che poteva dimostrarsi estremamente vendicativo. Forse pensava che Italia gli avesse voluto giocare un tiro mancino affidandogli come primo incarico proprio quello della persona che, attualmente, detestava di più al mondo.

"Fantastico!" America era ritornato a vestire i panni del bimbo eccitato.

"Cosa?! Perché? Credevo odiassi Inghilterra" replicò Italia, stupefatto e confuso dalla reazione della nazione più giovane.

"E' vero, ma sapere che ora quel frignone mi deve un favore mi fa sentire come se fossi brillo da una settimana. Il suo crollo psicologico che gli ho provocato è talmente esteso che non è neanche capace di uccidere da solo. Non credevo che far divorare quella torta da Tony l'avesse devastato così tanto. Sono un genio!" La sua risata riecheggiò per tutto il tunnel.

"Lo sai che non puoi dire alle altre nazioni del traffico di lecca-lecca, anche se ne usufruiscono. Se ognuno di loro scoprisse che offriamo il nostro servizio anche agli altri ci scannerebbero."

"Lo so, lo so, mi limiterò a gongolare sotto i baffi ogni volta che mi passerà davanti."

_Lo spero, _pensò Italia. Ma, sotto sotto, sapeva che America sarebbe stato in grado di mantenere il segreto. C'era qualche particolare da perfezionare ma America aveva senza dubbio delle buone capacità e Italia intendeva sfruttarle. _Alla prima impressione, sembra fare le cose d'impulso, ma poi si rivela abbastanza organizzato. Agisce come il pazzoide gli ha insegnato ma io posso migliorarlo, _pensò.

La loro si sarebbe rivelata una collaborazione quantomai interessante.

* * *

**Se trovate errori avvertitemi, come sempre.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Prossimo capitolo: Caduta di stile**

**Il lavoro procede bene e Italia è perfino soddisfatto della serietà con cui America svolge gli incarichi. Ma non sempre va tutto liscio...**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Spero di non farvi aspettare troppo **

**Alla prossima. Ciao Ciao!**


	5. Capitolo 5: Caduta di stile

**N/A: questo capitolo è stato abbastanza veloce da scrivere e più lungo per la vostra gioia ^^**

**Non nel prossimo capitolo ma in quello dopo introdurrò finalmente nuovi personaggi :)**

**Buona Lettura!**

* * *

**Dietro I Suoi Occhi Solo Il Buio**

**- Capitolo 5: Caduta di stile -**

Finalmente le cose avevano cominciato a girare come dovevano.

Italia era estremamente soddisfatto del lavoro. Qualche mese prima si sarebbe strappato i capelli al pensiero della montagna di incarichi che lo attendevano e aveva temuto di dover chiudere bottega ma ora, in particolare grazie ad America, quella mole di lavoro era una passeggiata.

La nazione statunitense aveva preso sul serio il lavoro, più di quanto Italia si sarebbe aspettato: in un solo mese, avevano svolto più di trenta incarichi, superando la media stabilita da Italia stesso – ventidue - quando lavorava da solo.

Per essere le uniche due nazioni che gestivano tutto il traffico, erano davvero efficienti.

Ogni settimana arrivavano sette o otto incarichi, raccolti da Rick e i suoi colleghi sparsi per il globo, che erano gli unici che venivano a contatto con le nazioni-clienti o i loro portavoce. A parte il primo incarico, gli altri si rivelarono semplici, solo bignè e zabaione: probabilmente le nazioni cominciavano a scarseggiare su cosa offrire in cambio.

I pagamenti erano decenti. Italia non chiedeva mai soldi o proprietà – non ne aveva bisogno -, si concentrava più sui favori, vincolando i clienti a concedergli vantaggi futuri quando ne avrebbe avuto più bisogno: non sapeva quando avrebbe potuto servire una mano, perciò gli piaceva essere previdente. Poi, lo divertiva sapere che le altre nazioni, inconsciamente, lo stavano aiutando quando, ad ogni meeting, lo avrebbero impalato vivo se solo avessero potuto.

America, invece, si concentrava su cose più materiali: quantità enormi di cibo, auto, edizioni limitate di fumetti o modellini di supereroi, armi, eccetera. Italia lo aveva invogliato a chiedere favori come faceva lui, ma America aveva risposto: "Perché aspettare per una garanzia che potrebbe anche essere ignorata e non godere immediatamente dei frutti del mio lavoro quando ne ho l'occasione?"

Italia aveva borbottato solo un 'fa come vuoi' e non aveva più tirato fuori l'argomento. A volte, la logica di America lo lasciava incapace di ribattere.

Italia aveva deciso di rimanere negli Stati Uniti a svolgere il lavoro perché, a parte qualche eccezione, non dovevano uccidere gente particolare, quindi non avevano bisogno di spostarsi frequentemente e si accontentavano di decimare la popolazione americana. L'America era un paese vasto e le prede non mancavano mai.

Dopo molte insistenze da parte di Rick, Italia aveva permesso al giovane di incontrare America. Non l'avesse mai fatto. Dal primo scambio di battute, i due avevano già scoperto di avere in comune l'amore per il cibo-spazzatura e i supereroi. "Da quello che ho sentito, tu stesso ti consideri un eroe. Ma un eroe non va in giro ad uccidere la gente" puntualizzò Rick una sera, mentre sorseggiavano un caffè. Erano a casa di America, in Giappone. La nazione asiatica era l'unica tra i membri dell'Asse che aveva intrattenuto rapporti amichevoli con America, fino ad allora. Italia non era riuscito a frenare l'entusiasmo di Rick di conoscere un'altra nazione e così, dopo che il ragazzo gli aveva portato l'ennesimo incarico, l'italiano se l'era portato dietro fino in Giappone.

"C'è eroe ed eroe" rispose America con un ghigno. "Dipende dai punti di vista. Prendi Francis Drake: in Spagna era odiato dalla maggior parte della popolazione, ma per gli inglesi era un eroe, nonostante fosse un pirata. Credo che Inghilterra ci sia andato a letto... Bah, non importa. Io sono odiato dagli umani in quanto loro carnefice ma sono considerato un eroe dalle altre nazioni perché le sto salvando dal baratro della loro stessa indolenza."

"Nessuno ti considera un eroe. E non potranno mai farlo, dato che non sapranno mai che sei tu che aiuti loro" intervenne Italia.

"Un eroe non ha bisogno di mettersi in mostra e sentirsi celebrato. Fa solo il suo dovere per il bene comune." Italia rimase colpito dalle parole di America. Come poteva asserire qualcosa del genere quando era lui il primo a sbandierare al mondo 'Sono l'Eroe e bla bla bla'? Tuttavia, decise di non replicare.

Italia, intanto, non era ancora riuscito a fare un discorso serio con Germania: nonostante dopo il meeting avesse deciso di rimanere con il suo amante in America, anche se non aveva particolari mansioni da svolgere lì, il tedesco pareva sempre occupato. Italia riusciva a vederlo un paio di volte al giorno, alla mattina, quando usciva di casa, e alla sera, quando rientrava. Non dormivano neanche più insieme. Il sesso, neanche a parlarne. Aveva chiesto persino a quel deficiente di Prussia dove poteva trovare suo fratello ma lui gli aveva risposto: "Il Magnifico Me ha cose più importanti da fare che star dietro a quello sfigato del mio fratellino." Dopo un paio di settimane, stanco di rimandare il discorso a tempi più proficui, Italia aveva smesso ogni tentativo di comunicare con il suo partner e si era buttato a capofitto sul lavoro. _Se ha qualcosa da dirmi, sa come contattarmi._

In verità, Italia si sentiva un peso opprimergli il petto. Aveva passato gli ultimi anni ad amare Germania con tutto sé stesso e a renderlo felice – per quanto nel loro mondo potesse esistere la felicità – ed ora si sentiva il terreno franargli sotto i piedi. I mille progetti che aveva in mente si stavano dissolvendo in una nuvola di fumo, il suo futuro radioso con l'uomo che amava perso in un tunnel di oscurità. Non era il tipo da lasciarsi abbattere facilmente, ma ora gli pareva che tutto stesse andando storto. L'unica cosa che riusciva a tenere lontano la sua inevitabile depressione era il lavoro e un certo americano chiassoso e irritante, costantemente bisognoso di attenzioni.

Italia si chiedeva se Germania avrebbe mai agito come America agiva nei confronti di Inghilterra: denigrandolo completamente. Non che fosse in disaccordo - Inghilterra era stupido e se non si accorgeva che il suo fidanzato era uno stronzo, affari suoi - ma non riusciva a immaginarsi il proprio comportamento se si fosse presentata una situazione del genere: temeva di diventare succube come Inghilterra di un amore a senso unico, talmente cieco da rifiutare la fine del loro rapporto. Per il momento, Germania lo evitava, senza mostrare particolare astio, ma chi poteva dire quanto mancava alla rottura definitiva?

America non aveva chiesto perché Italia non avesse domandato a Germania in primis di aiutarlo, ed il ragazzo ne fu contento. Per la verità, America non aveva più fatto battute sulla relazione tra Italia e Germania da quando avevano iniziato a collaborare, anzi, cercava di essere più civile possibile. Tuttavia, Italia non era nato ieri e, per quel poco che conosceva America, sapeva che c'era qualcosa che gli frullava in testa. Di cosa si trattasse esattamente era ancora un mistero. Italia stava in allerta perché, anche se lavoravano insieme e il danno reciproco non avrebbe giovato al loro impiego, America era pur sempre una nazione vendicativa e più passava il tempo, più diventava pericoloso.

L'americano aveva continuato a fargli domande personali, ogni tanto, una di queste riguardante il suo ciuffo. "Come mai appena qualcuno cerca di tirartelo, provi ad azzannarlo?"

Italia era sempre stato riservato sul suo ciuffo. Era una zona vitale per lui e nessuno aveva il permesso di toccarlo. Nemmeno Germania. "Tu saresti contento se ti tirassero quel pennacchio che hai in testa?" rispose Italia.

"Certo che no." America si toccò il ciuffo che stava ritto sopra la fronte. "Ma non credo che mi rivolterei come un cane rabbioso. Al massimo un pugno in faccia, ecco."

"Ho le mie ragioni."

"E...quali sarebbero?"

"Non ti riguarda."

"E dai! Dimmelo!" America assunse un tono supplicante.

"Ti ho detto che non sono affari tuoi, America" tagliò corto il ragazzo.

Nonostante le domande invasive e la disarmante capacità dello statunitense di cambiare personalità da 'scemo del villaggio' a 'sedicente filosofo', la collaborazione con America procedeva a gonfie vele. Italia si era accorto che l'americano era perfettamente in grado di stare fuori dai guai: aveva dovuto intervenire solo un paio di volte per frenarne l'impulsività – un suo tratto caratteristico - ma per il resto riusciva a gestire ogni incarico egregiamente. Aveva sempre una via di fuga, si informava il più possibile sulla sicurezza e sulla vittima, elaborava sempre più spesso i piani d'azione. Sempre più raramente Italia accompagnava America in missione e i due avevano trovato la sincronia perfetta per svolgere più incarichi in breve tempo. _Pensavo avrei dovuto lavorarci un po' prima di renderlo autonomo, ma sembra nato per questo lavoro. Non si direbbe che sia stato cresciuto da Inghilterra._

Una sera, America chiese ad Italia se potevano andare a caccia. Erano in una vecchia casa nella periferia di New York che America aveva ribattezzato, senza l'approvazione di Italia, 'Base Segreta dell'Eroe Numero Uno' o semplicemente B1: era solo una vecchia catapecchia che le due nazioni utilizzavano come base per studiare i piani per gli omicidi successivi. "Non come lavoro" precisò America. "Voglio andare ad uccidere qualcuno per il mio tornaconto. Sono passati tre mesi e sono sicuro che Russia avrà fatto un sacco di punti."

"In effetti, hai trascurato un po' la tua posizione" gli concesse Italia. "Sei ancora secondo, per quello, ma forse è meglio riprendere in mano la situazione."

Tutto eccitato, America andò a prendere la sua mazza, ma quando stava per uscire , notò che Italia era ancora seduto al tavolo della decadente cucina. "Allora?"

"Allora cosa?" chiese Italia con un sopracciglio inarcato.

"Forza, andiamo!" lo incitò America.

"Perché dovrei venire?"

"Perché in casa diventi un fossile. Abbiamo ucciso per lavoro, adesso andiamo ad uccidere per piacere."

"Non me la sento."

America fece una faccia sconvolta. "Oh mio Dio! Hai una serata libera per divertirti ad assassinare gente a caso e tu non te la senti?! Il mondo sta per finire!"

"Non siamo tutti come te, America. Le persone vorrebbero anche riposarsi, di tanto in tanto."

"Eccolo che torna nella modalità 'antico'." Italia roteò gli occhi e si alzò.

"Vieni fuori" insisté America.

"No" disse Italia, dandogli le spalle.

"Italia..."

"No."

Prima che potesse rendersene conto, sentì America pungolargli i fianchi. Italia sobbalzò. Si girò di scatto per trovarsi la smorfia malefica di America a pochi centimetri dalla faccia. "Se non ti decidi a uscire, sarò il tuo tormento per tutta la serata." Puntò gli indici verso Italia, facendoli roteare.

Italia tentò di colpirlo, ma America riuscì a schivare. Lo pungolò in diverse parti del corpo – mai sotto la cintura – finché Italia, esasperato di non riuscire a fermare America, disse: "Ok, ho capito. Usciamo."

La serata era fredda. Erano nel pieno dell'inverno, oramai, ed Italia, essendo un Paese innatamente caldo, si maledisse per non aver indossato qualcosa di più pesante.

"Allora, avevi qualcosa in mente?" chiese, cercando di nascondere all'altro la sua totale intolleranza per il freddo ma, allo stesso tempo, cercando di riscaldarsi saltellando impercettibilmente sul posto.

"A dire la verità, sì" rispose America. "Ho sentito che, poco più avanti, si aggira una banda di teppisti. Tre o quattro stronzetti che si divertono a spaccare le finestre, legare petardi alle code dei cani e imbrattare i muri. Dei punticini facili facili, tanto per ricominciare."

Camminando per circa venti minuti, si ritrovarono in un quartiere benestante. Le case erano eleganti, con giardini ben curati e cassette della posta ancora intatte. Le due nazioni si trovavano all'angolo della via principale e si appostarono tra i cespugli di un abitazione.

"Se non mi sbaglio, questo è il quartiere che hanno preso di mira ultimamente. La maggior parte degli inquilini sono via, dovrebbe essere un bottino facile ed appetibile. Speriamo di essere fortunati stasera."

Dopo neanche cinque minuti, quasi fossero stati evocati dalle parole di America, un paio di giovanotti – diciassette, diciotto anni - arrivarono in sella a dei motorini e si fermarono di fronte ad una casa. Uno di loro scavalcò lo steccato che delimitava il giardino, avvicinandosi di soppiatto ad una finestra. Italia lo vide sbirciare dentro, dopodiché fare un foro nel vetro e lanciare qualcosa all'interno. Ritornò dal suo compagno e fece un gesto della mano verso il fondo della strada. Un'auto si avvicinò dopo qualche minuto. Italia vide scendere cinque individui dall'aria poco raccomandabile: avevano spranghe in mano e indossavano dei passamontagna. "Tre o quattro stronzetti, eh? Questi sembrano più pericolosi" puntualizzò Italia.

"Ammetto che, forse, ho minimizzato un pochino la descrizione. Ma, ehi, sono mesi che ci vado piano, ho bisogno di un bello scontro all'ultimo sangue."

"Ci lascerai solo le penne."

"Uh, Italia il pessimista, ha paura di qualche innocuo teppistello con una spranga. Adesso capisco perché sei così in fondo nella classifica. Se proprio non vuoi affrontare i problemi faccia a faccia" e qui America si girò verso di lui, guardandolo negli occhi con un ghigno, "allora passa dal retro e attaccali alle spalle."

Per un momento Italia pensò che non si riferisse solo all'attuale situazione. Gli venne in mente Germania e la fitta al petto ritornò. Poi si ricompose e disse: "Comunque sia, se entrano in casa l'allarme scatterà e loro si ritroveranno circondati ancora prima di dire 'pasta'."

"Non credo proprio" ribatté America. "In qualche modo l'hanno disattivato."

"Cosa?!" Italia vide la banda entrare dalla porta d'ingresso e tutto nel più totale silenzio. _Sarà stata quella cosa che ha gettato dalla finestra prima? _, si domandò. Avvertì uno spostamento d'aria alla sua sinistra. America aveva cominciato a muoversi. "Dove credi di andare?!" sibilò Italia.

"Li attacco da davanti. In casa ci sarà meno spazio per muoversi. Se vuoi, bloccali dal retro, ma sono sicuro che dovrò farlo tutto io il lavoro." Si mise a sghignazzare. La mazza in spalla, una mano in tasca, si avviò fischiettando verso la casa.

Italia digrignò i denti. _Cred__evo__ che la fase 'Mi chiamo America e sono il coglione numero uno' fosse passata. Perché non usa il cervello anche quando non c'è da lavorare?_

Vide America sparire dentro la casa. Si decise ad agire. Sarebbe entrato dal retro – e non perché l'avesse detto il mangia-hamburger – ma perché era conveniente per la sua natura. Italia possedeva una figura slanciata, perciò la sua tecnica si basava sulla velocità e la mimetizzazione. Affrontare direttamente i nemici era svantaggioso per lui, quindi doveva agire di soppiatto e attaccare quando meno se l'aspettavano.

Passando di fianco alla casa, notò che le luci erano ancora spente e tutto era tranquillo. America non aveva ancora attaccato o i teppisti non si erano accorti di lui.

Italia arrivò alla porta posteriore. Gli ci vollero pochi secondi per forzarla. Si ritrovò in una cucina spaziosa e arredata con gusto. Italia si incamminò silenziosamente all'entrata che divideva la cucina dalla sala da pranzo...solo per ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con uno dei due ragazzi che erano arrivati in motorino. _Qualcuno deve odiarmi proprio tanto lassù. _All'inizio nessuno dei due mosse un muscolo, ma poi Italia scattò. Estrasse un coltello dalla cintura e lo scagliò contro la gola del ragazzo. La lama trapassò la morbida pelle, ma non era stato abbastanza veloce da impedire che urlasse, allertando i suoi compagni.

Un teppista spuntò immediatamente in cucina, scavalcando il cadavere del suo amico, e agitando la spranga verso Italia. La nazione riuscì ad evitare che la sbarra di ferro si abbattesse sulla sua testa per un soffio. Estrasse un secondo coltello, che usò per parare il colpo successivo. Diede un calcio all'uomo sull'addome, facendolo barcollare all'indietro. Con la coda dell'occhio, si accorse che ne era arrivato un terzo. Però, non fu altrettanto veloce stavolta. La spranga si abbatté sul suo braccio destro. L'osso non si ruppe, ma il colpo scaraventò Italia a terra. Si trovò il piede del teppista premuto contro la gola. "Chi cazzo sei tu?" ringhiò il tizio mascherato. Come risposta, Italia gli piantò il coltello nel polpaccio. L'uomo ululò di dolore e cadde, afferrandosi la gamba.

Italia si rialzò. _Dov__'è __finito il tizio di prima?_ Si guardò intorno, ma la sbarra che si abbatté sulla sua schiena lo fece finire a terra una seconda volta, boccheggiante. Sentì il sapore metallico del sangue in bocca. Il tizio che l'aveva colpito gli mise un piede sulla schiena. "Fermo dove sei o ti ammazzo. Jerry, vieni qui immediatamente" chiamò.

Italia udì qualcuno entrare in cucina. "Mike!" sentì un uomo esclamare, la disperazione tangibile nella sua voce quando si chinò sul corpo del primo ragazzo ucciso. "Come è successo?"

"Ho trovato questo tizio in cucina. E' lui che ha ucciso Mike" rispose il teppista che teneva Italia a terra.

"Tiratelo su" ordinò Jerry.

Italia venne sollevato per le braccia. Il tizio di fronte a lui si era tolto il passamontagna: era un ragazzo sulla ventina, con lunghi capelli biondi e occhi neri che lanciavano saette all'italiano. Aveva un fisico muscoloso e si stava schioccando le nocche. "Dannato figlio di puttana, come hai osato uccidere mio fratello?" Il pugno di Jerry venne a contatto col volto di Italia ad una velocità impressionante. Il naso si frantumò, schizzando sangue sul pavimento. La voce di Jerry aumentò di volume. "Era il suo primo saccheggio, doveva filare tutto liscio, e tu piombi qua e lo ammazzi come un cane?" Un secondo e un terzo pugno centrarono l'obiettivo. La vista di Italia cominciò ad offuscarsi. Non aveva speranze di uscirne vivo.

Si udì un fracasso dall'altra parte della casa e qualcuno che urlava. "Oddio, è Sam!" esclamò uno dei due teppisti che tenevano Italia.

"Aspettate, prima devo assicurami che questo stronzo non vada da nessuna parte." Jerry raccolse il coltello di Italia e glielo piantò nel ventre. Italia sobbalzò e sputò sangue. "Ci vediamo dopo, se sarai ancora vivo" gli sussurrò il ragazzo all'orecchio. Dopodiché, insieme agli altri due, andò a vedere cos'era successo a Sam.

Italia giaceva sul pavimento, in un lago di sangue. _Sapevo che sarebbe andata a finire così, _pensò amareggiato.

Stava perdendo troppo sangue, sentiva il corpo farsi più debole. Udì vagamente le urla dei teppisti, qualcosa che si frantumava a terra, dei passi veloci e qualcuno che si chinava su di lui.

L'ultimo pensiero di Italia, prima che si facesse tutto buio, fu che, anche se la sua era una morte temporanea, anche se sarebbe comunque ritornato, a Germania non sarebbe mancato per niente.

* * *

Italia si risvegliò con i muscoli dello stomaco e della schiena doloranti. Per non parlare della faccia.

Ancora con gli occhi chiusi, si tastò il naso. Appena le sue dita sfiorarono il setto nasale, lo assalì un dolore bruciante, ma da quel poco che aveva constato sembrava che le ossa del viso fossero tornate al loro posto.

Era disteso su un letto, ma non riuscì a riconoscere la stanza in cui si trovava. Si mise a sedere molto lentamente, mentre il suo corpo protestava ad ogni piccolo movimento. Non aveva più la camicia addosso e qualcuno gli aveva avvolto delle bende intorno al torso.

"Io non mi muoverei, se fossi in te, compare."

Italia si voltò e vide America seduto sotto l'unica finestra della stanza. Il ragazzo stava guardando attraverso delle assi di legno e solo i suoi occhi erano visibili in quell'oscurità, illuminati da una sottile linea di luce proveniente dall'esterno. Italia realizzò che erano alla B1.

"Sto bene" rispose, ma le sue stesse parole gli risultarono poco convincenti.

"Sì, e i conigli un giorno conquisteranno la luna." Quando si girò, Italia notò che aveva un occhio nero, semichiuso, il labbro inferiore spaccato e un taglio alla base del collo che gli aveva lacerato la maglietta sotto la giacca. "Dicevi che sarei stato io a rimetterci le penne e invece..."

"Risparmiami il tuo sarcasmo." Italia tentò di scendere dal letto ma si dovette fermare perché la stanza aveva cominciato a girare. "Come hai fatto a scappare?" chiese ad America.

"Non sono scappato. Quando il tizio con i capelli lunghi è andato in cucina con un altro, sono rimasti in due in salotto. Niente che un Eroe come me non sapesse gestire. Una mazzata alla nuca e uno era già eliminato. Il mingherlino ha urlato prima che lo finissi e mi sono ritrovato gli altri tre addosso, come puoi notare." Si indicò il viso tumefatto. "Ho sentito che te le stavano dando di santa ragione e se fossi intervenuto un secondo dopo, saresti già all'inferno a lustrare le scarpe a Lucifero."

Italia annuì distrattamente. America lo osservò per qualche secondo poi chiese, con curiosità: "Italia, stai tremando?"

La piccola nazione si guardò le mani. America aveva ragione: stava tremando. A causa di cosa, però, non lo sapeva dire. Si strinse le mani in grembo e cercò di assumere un'aria casuale. "No, certo che non sto tremando...è solo...un effetto...collaterale secondario dovuto alla lotta..." Rise nervosamente. _Smettila, smettila,_ urlò nella sua testa, preso dal panico. Per la prima volta nella sua vita stava perdendo il controllo.

America si alzò di scattò, facendo due passi verso il letto, ma Italia gridò: "Non ti avvicinare!" Ripiombò sul materasso e si tirò le coperte fin sopra la testa. _Cosa mi succede? _Si prese la testa fra le mani e affondò la faccia nel cuscino. Dopo un po', avvertì la leggera pressione della mano di America sulla spalla, attraverso le lenzuola. "Su, su, non farne un dramma." Sembrava divertito, cosa che fece girare le palle a Italia in un millisecondo. "Ti sei visto in faccia la morte, nessuno ne uscirebbe intonso. La tua prestazione da schifo è dovuta anche al troppo lavoro di questi ultimi mesi, sei stressato." Gli diede un paio di pacche amichevoli. "Alla fine, sei un vecchietto fatto e finito..."

"Adesso hai rotto!" urlò Italia, infuriato. Fece volar via le coperte e lanciò un'occhiataccia ad America. "Se sono stressato, come dici tu, è perché mi ritrovo a lavorare con un ebete che pensa di essere figo andando in giro con una mazza in spalla e che si proclama il Grande Eroe che tutela i diritti delle nazioni o quelle stronzate che vai cianciando. O forse è perché devo fare tutto io, per quegli scansafatiche che non alzerebbero il culo neanche se ce l'avessero in fiamme! Oppure perché il mio presunto fidanzato mi evita da settimane, e non ho la fottutissima idea di come tenere in piedi la nostra relazione!" Si accorse di aver detto troppo e ammutolì. Abbassò la testa a guardarsi le mani, avvilito e arrabbiato nel aver dato ragione all'americano sulla sua situazione.

"Come ti dicevo, hai bisogno di staccare per qualche tempo." Parlava come se non avesse sentito niente di quello che Italia aveva detto. "Smetti di farti portare gli incarichi per un po' e rilassati."

"Non posso in ogni caso, non lo capisci?" sibilò Italia. "Gli incarichi arrivano sempre e comunque, non si può dire semplicemente 'smettetela di mandarmi persone da uccidere, che voglio riposare'." A dire il vero, non voleva lasciare America gestire da solo il traffico. Non poteva fidarsi fino a quel punto.

"Perché no?"

Italia sospirò con gli occhi chiusi, massaggiandosi le tempie. "Ragionare con te a volte è impossibile." Si alzò, abbastanza stabile sulle gambe, e prese la camicia che era stata adagiata su una sedia.

"Dove vai?" chiese America.

"A casa."

"In quello stato? Avrai un collasso appena metterai piede fuori di qui."

Italia lo ignorò ed uscì dalla stanza. Giunto sulle scale il mondo cominciò a vorticare e solo grazie al tempestivo intervento di America, che lo afferrò per un braccio, Italia non cadde.

"Mi permetti almeno di accompagnarti?" Italia non disse niente: si sentiva molto stanco e il suo cervello andava a rilento.

La strada verso casa sembrò durare anni. America lo accompagnò con il suo quattro per quattro, un mostro enorme di metallo nero, paga di uno dei numerosi incarichi. Arrivati finalmente all'abitazione di Italia – un appartamento simile a quello di America ma meno sfarzoso -, l'italiano impiegò un quarto d'ora a trovare le chiavi e inserirle nella serratura. Mentre effettuava questa delicata operazione, America disse: " Ah, quasi mi dimenticavo."

Italia grugnì. "Cosa?"

"Visto che ho salvato il tuo magro culo latino, mi devi un favore."

Italia sospirò. Se l'era aspettato. Si voltò verso America. "Che cosa vuoi?"

"Un appuntamento."

Il cervello di Italia non registrò subito la risposta. "Un appuntamento con chi?"

"Con te." America sorrise.

"Cosa?!" Italia saltò come un pupazzo a molla e tutti i suoi muscoli protestarono all'unisono. "Perché vuoi un appuntamento con me?"

"Perché potrebbe essere interessante." America aveva ancora quel sorriso stampato in faccia.

_Dannazione, devo trovare un'alternativa. _"A-Ascolta, che ne dici se invece ti procurassi una fornitura a vita di hamburger? Un ingresso gratuito ad un parco di divertimenti? I biglietti del musical di Batman?" Ok, questa l'aveva inventata, ma avrebbe fatto di tutto per non uscire con America.

"No, queste cose posso averle chiedendole ai clienti. Voglio il mio appuntamento. E, se per caso ti venisse voglia di rifiutare, sappi che dirò a tutti della tua piccola...crisi di questa notte." Il sorriso si trasformò in una smorfia beffarda.

_Figlio di puttana, bastardo, __gran pezzo di..._ imprecò Italia. _Al diavolo, gli do il suo appuntamento e la facciamo finita. __Per una sera lo posso sopportare, spero._"D'accordo" sbuffò.

Gli occhi di America brillarono di eccitazione. "Fantastico! Domani sera sei libero? Certo che lo sei. Lascia stare gli incarichi, me ne occupo io. Vieni alla biblioteca pubblica alle nove, okay? Ciao." E si dileguò più veloce di un fulmine.

"America, aspetta!" gridò Italia, ma l'altra nazione era già sparita.

_In biblioteca? Cosa avrà in mente? _Un capogiro gli impedì di pensare ad una possibile risposta. Entrato in camera sua non si preoccupò più di sapere se Germania era tornato a casa o quali fossero le vere intenzioni di America: si lasciò cadere semplicemente sul letto, lasciando al giorno successivo le preoccupazioni del domani.

* * *

**A quanti è piaciuta la filosofia di America? Un po' minimalista ma ehi, si fa quel si può :D**

**Spero che la traduzione di 'Awesome' con 'Magnifico' sia abbastanza azzeccata ma se avete altri suggerimenti non siate timidi**

**Qui Italia fa una figura un po' barbina ma nessuno è infallibile, a tutti capitano le giornate storte. :)**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Prossimo capitolo: Edgar Allan Poe secondo America**

**Che posto insolito per un appuntamento ma America ha in mente qualcosa di preciso, i cui contorti, però, devono rimanere ancora ignoti ad Italia. Cosa avrà in mente?**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

**Alla prossima! Ciao Ciao**


End file.
